Dragon Ball AF: Seasons
by UltimateAdvBen
Summary: Goku and his friends are back with new enemies threatening earth. Can Goku and the others save the earth once more? Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT


**Me: Hello, I am UltimateAdvBen, if you are a fan of Ben 10 or an Advanceshipping story visit my profile, though they are lame or something, I'm still making a progress**

**P.S. I'm not much of a fan of Dragon Ball GT, though I'm a fan of Dragon Ball Z**

DRAGON BALL AF

Our story begins after the events of Dragon Ball GT. Goku wished that his friends a long life (not to be confused of immortality) and eternal youth. Goku was training at the Sacred World of Dragons, which is a higher rank than the Kais. He has now achieved a new transformation called SSJ 5 (SSJ means for Super Saiyajin also known as Super Saiyan)

"So Goku, are you competing in the next tournament?" Shenron said

"Yes, I am" Goku said

"Good, too make your training easy, drink this," Shenron said as the juice poofs out

"What is this" Goku asked the green dragon taking the juice

"It's super juice, it increases your power, speed, and your energy" Shenron said

"No thanks Shenron, I want to get tougher by myself. Learning new skills, getting stronger all the time" Goku said

"Ok" Shenron said

"Wait Shenron can I go back on my universe. You see, I want to be with my family again. Is that okay?" asked Goku

"Yes. It's okay, give me your hand Goku" Shenron said as Goku gave him his hand. Shenron then starts to glow and his power rises, some of Goku's powers went to Shenron, thus locking the Super Saiyan 5

"It is done, bye Goku you can come back anytime you want" Shenron said

"Bye Shenron" Goku waves at him and teleports at King Kai's planet

"Hi King Kai" Goku said

"GOKU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN THE SACRED WORLD OF DRAGONS?!" King Kai said

"I want to make an announcement to Goten and Trunks and I want to train here," Goku said

"Okay, just don't destroy my planet again okay" King Kai said

"Hey, I don't destroy your planet" Goku said

"But you picked my planet when you guys fought Cell" King Kai yelled

"Hehe, sorry. I have no more choice" Goku said, scratching his head

"Fine, you can train. But do not go Super Saiyan 5, again" King Kai said

"Don't worry, King Kai. I loss the transformation" Goku said

"But why, Goku" King Kai asked Goku

"I gave Shenron my powers to make him the eternal Dragon, again" Goku said, putting his Ki on his hands and fired it at King Kai's car, destroying it

"GOKU?!" King Kai angrily yelled, making Goku fix his car

At Earth

Vegeta, the prince of the fallen Saiyans, has trained the fullest to see if he can surpass Goku and fight at the tournament

"Damn, how can I transform to a Super Saiyan 5. I don't know if Kakarot has achieved it yet, but I will transform" Vegeta said

Vegeta starts to transform into a SSJ, a SSJ2, a SSJ3, a SSJ God, and a SSJ 4 but cannot surpass the fourth transformation

"DAMN IT" yelled Vegeta

Trunks and Goten, the sons of Goku and Vegeta are sparring at the valley both as a Super Saiyan

"Wow, Trunks I can't believe how strong you are as a Super Saiyan" Goten said

"You too, Goten" Trunks said

While they were sparring, Goku's voice made them stop

"Hey guys" Goku said

"DAD, HOW THE, WHAT THE, Can you hear my dad, Trunks" Goten asked confusedly

"YEAH I DO" Trunks said

"Don't worry guys. I'm here to make an announcement. Since the tournament is about to be near I will participate and come back there permanently," Goku said

"YEAH, ALRIGHT!" Goten happily said

"WHEN?" Trunks asked

"Tomorrow, tell all of our friends. I'm coming back" Goku said

"Yes sir" They both said

Goten rushed to his mother and told her the wonderful news which makes her very happy

"WOW, GOKU'S COMING BACK," yelled Chi Chi

"Yeah and he's coming back permanently" Goten said

"OH MY GOD, TELL YHOUR BROTHER, HE WOULD REALLY BE EXCITED" Chi Chi exclaimed

"Alright" Goten said as he flew to Gohan

At Gohan's home. Everyone was packing their things

"Hey Gohan" Goten said, then he notices that all of them are packing

"Hi Goten" Gohan said putting his glasses at his suitcase

"Why are all of you packing, Gohan?" Goten asked

"Videl and I think we should put a room at mom's house," Gohan said

"And how's that" Goten asked

"Mom and I will plan this. She already knows. So why are you here, little bro?" Gohan said

"My mouth has bring a good news," Goten said

"What is it?" Videl asked

"Dad, is coming back" Goten said

"Oh great, grandpa is coming home" Pan said very happy

"Wow, dad is coming back" Gohan happily said

At Trunks' place. Vegeta stopped training and read the newspaper, while Bulma was creating a device like a scouter but can scan endlessly

"So let's see if it works" Bulma said. She tested it Vegeta and he's power level was 15. Bulma was shocked and asked Vegeta. "Vegeta, why's your power level, very low?"

Vegeta got angry, destroying his fifth newspaper and yelled at her. "ARE YOU DUMB, WOMAN? IF I SHOW MY FULL POWER, GTHAT PIECE OF GARBAGE WOULD BE DESTROYED, AGAIN"

"Just show me it, grumpy" Bulma said

"Outside" Vegeta said

They went outside, Vegeta powered up, causing a small magnitude. Bulma's device scanned it and was 100,000,000,000,000 and was still going up. Then it exploded

"Wow, your power level is so strong. You're not even a Super Saiyan. Look my hair is frizzy. I'll take a bath" Bulma sadly said about to walk away

Vegeta became guilty…

**Vegeta: No I will not be guilty**

**Me: Yes, you are**

**Vegeta: NO, I WON'T**

**Me: YES, YOU WILL**

**Vegeta: I WILL NEVER (Transforming into a Super Saiyan)**

**Me: Fine, if you won't. I'll take your energy and give them to Goku or one of his sons **

**Vegeta: You wouldn't dare (Angrily afraid)**

**Me: I would**

**Vegeta: FINE, I'LL FO IT , BUT ONLY TO MAKE SURE IT WON'T GO TO KAKAROT**

**Me: Is it for your power, or Bulma**

**Vegeta: Just show it already, or I'll kill you**

_Like what it said before Vegeta interrupted it_

Vegeta became guilty for destroying Bulma's device and encouraged her by saying to her. "So, are you just gonna give up like that" Bulma stopped and looked at Vegeta

"That's not the kind of Bulma I married with and have kids with her. You never give up. Now take a bath and perfect that device of yours" Vegeta said. Bulma was touched and hugged Vegeta. Then Bulma was gonna kiss Vegeta…

**Vegeta: Not this again. Darn you. I'll kill you some day**

Bulma kissed Vegeta and went to the bathroom and bathe, much to Vegeta's will to kill me

A few minutes later. Vegeta was reading his 6th newspaper, while Bulma perfected her device and called it Scouter tech 2.0 or Perfect Scouter. Then Trunks came in

"Mom, Dad. Goten's dad is coming back" Trunks said

'Hm, finally I can fight Kakarot at the tournament' Vegeta thought

"Really, wow" Bulma said 'I can now see if who is stronger'

With Goten at Kame House

Marron was organizing her perfume set, Android 18 was watching T.V., Master Roshi was "annoying" 18, while Krillin was doing his daily training

"Hey Krillin, Hey Master Roshi" Goten said

"Oh Goten, what are you doing here" Krillin said

"I'm here to tell you that dad is coming back," Goten said

"GOKU?!" Krillin said

"But isn't he with Shenron" Master Roshi said

"Yeah I know but he said he's coming back," Goten said

"Wowie" Krillin said

At Kami's Temple (or Dende's)

"Hey Mr. Piccolo, Hey Dende, Hi Mr. Popo" Trunks greeted

"Trunks, what brings you here?" Piccolo asked

"I came here to tell you guys that Goten's dad is returning" Trunks said

"How is that possible, he is with Shenron now?" Dende asked

"I don't know he said that we compete at the tournament tomorrow," Trunks said

At Uub's Place

A day passed, everyone on the universe was excited that the universe's hero is coming back

"Man, an hour passed and he's not yet here," Chi Chi said

"What he's not yet here" Hercule exclaimed

Suddenly a man teleported near them surprising all of them

"Hi Guys" Goku said

"GOKU" Everyone said running to him. Chi Chi ran to Goku and hugged him very tightly.

All the Press and media were cornering Goku, but the Z-Fighters used their kiai for some space

"Oh, Goku I missed you so much" Chi Chi said

"I miss you too Chi Chi" Goku said hugging back

"Goku, your back" Krillin said friend friendly punching his arm

"Wow, Krillin is that your full power" Goku asked, receiving some slight pain

"I'm not bragging it but no. It wasn't." Krillin said laughing

"You're looking very young today, Krillin" Goku said

"It's because of your wish Goku, Haha"

"Hey Uub, are you competing" Goku asked

"Nope, I'm resting for the week today" he said

"What about you guys" Goku asked Tien and Yamcha

"Nah, I'm just here to see your strength" Yamcha said

"I'm not gonna. I'm not that strong yet" Tien said

"What about you, Hercule?" Goku asked the old fella

"I'm fine. I won't fight for now" Hercule said

"Well, well Goku, how much energy did you receive from Dragon World" Piccolo asked **(Returned by Goku and the Black-Star Dragon Balls disappeared)**

"I don't even know, Piccolo," Goku said

"Wow dad you must have been stronger than you battled Omega Shenron," Gohan said

"You've noticed huh," Goku said flexing out

"Enough talk, Kakarot. You better sign up" Vegeta said

"Gee, thanks for reminding me, Vegeta" Goku said as he walks to the signing area

"Name, please" the lady said

"Goku, Son Goku" Goku said

"Wait are you Son Goku, the Son Goku, the guy who beat Omega Shenron?" the woman asked

"Yes, I am" Goku said

"WOW, I'M A HUGE FAN OF YOU FOR DEFEATING OMEGA SHENRON," the lady ecstatically said

"Uh, I need to sign up" Goku said

"Oh yeah, right, sorry" the lady said blushing at embarrassment

At the preliminary rounds, all of the competitors ran away after seeing Goku and his friends.

Goku drew #1, Vegeta drew #6, Goten drew #8, Gohan drew #5, Trunks drew #3, Pan drew #4, Futuristic Warrior drew #2, and Piccolo drew # 7

At the restaurant

While eating

"Hey guys, have you noticed Futuristic Warrior" Goku said with his mouth full

"Yeah, quite creepy" Trunks said

"He has the same look as Trunks," Goten said

"Weird, must be a fan of yours" Gohan said chewing his burrito

"Maybe" Trunks said

While the Z-Fighters are wondering who Futuristic Warrior was, Vegeta just smirked at him

The Next Day

At the tournament

The entire crowd was cheering for Goku

"Alright today's match is Goku vs. Futuristic Warrior" an old Mr. Alonsa said

"Goku, he is our savior from Omega Shenron" he said

"Futuristic Warrior, nothing is known from him that much" he said

"Gee, you're not looking well" Goku said

"I'm Fine," He said coughing

Goku gives him his some of his energy and Mr. Alonsa starts to become his Dragon Ball appearance

"I'm as youth as a born monkey" He said jumping in excitement

"Mr. Goku, I hope that you have gotten stronger since our last meeting," Futuristic Warrior said

"Our last meeting?" Goku confusedly said

"Begin!" Mr. Alonsa said

"If you've met me before, who are you?" Goku asked

"You'll soon find out" He said transforming into a SSJ

"So you're telling me you're a Saiyan, eh. This should be fun, KAIO KEN X 40" Goku said powering up into Kaio-Ken

The two started to battle giving both their punches and kicks, while both evenly matched

"Wow, Mr. Goku, even though you're not a Super Saiyan, you're still strong. However, can you elevate your power to the next level?" Futuristic Warrior said transforming into an Ultra SSJ

"Oh I can" Goku said transforming into a Super Saiyan then elevated to a new form of SSJ with his hair now bigger than a normal SSJ, and the power as strong as a SSJ 2

"This is what I call, A TRUE SUPER SAIYAN," Goku said firing a wave to Futuristic Warrior (Not to be mistaken by the other Super Saiyan levels yet)

The entire crowd was cheering for excitement and enthusiasm

"An improvised Super Saiyan, huh" he said blasting a large wave

Both of the beams struggled but Goku used his full power and half of the ring was destroyed

"OH MY GOD, IT'S JUST OUR FIRST MATCH AND THE RING IS HALF DESTROYED" Alonsa said

"Alright, Mr. Goku, I'm gonna show you my elevated form just like Gohan's" He said elevating to a Super Saiyan 3

"So, if I beat you will you tell me who you are" Goku asked

"Yes" Futuristic Warrior replied

"Okay then, HERE I GO" Goku said transforming into a True Super Saiyan 2

'Wow, his power is stronger than a SSJ 2' Futuristic Warrior thought

"TAKE THIS, SUPER BUSTER CANNON," he said charging a large beam directly at Goku

"KAAAAAAA MEEEEEEE HAAAAAAA MEEEEEEE" Goku said charging his Super Kamehameha

The attacks collided and both were at a stalemate until Goku powered up as a True Super Saiyan 3 bruising Futuristic Warrior

Futuristic Warrior struggled to stand up. "There is no point, kid, just forfeit already" Goku said. As Goku said, he forfeits to the battle

Goku gave him a Senzu Bean and walk out

At the hall

"Hey guys, it's him," Bulma pointed at Futuristic Warrior

Goku and the others went to Futuristic Warrior

"Hey, you told me that I if I won, you will tell me who you are. So, who are you" Goku asked

"KAKAROT, DON'T BE STUPID HE'S MY FUTURE SON," Vegeta yelled

"FUTURE TRUNKS" Everyone gasped except for Trunks

"FUTURE ME" Trunks exclaimed

"It's lucky to have a future you," Goten said

"What are you doing here, son?" Vegeta asked

"I went here to see civilization, in my timeline my mom made an accidental experiment which caused everything to die. I manage to live cause from my Saiyan veins and I found the time machine and went here to live peacefully," Trunks said

"I see, why not stay at us. You could be my older brother to me and Bulla," Trunks said

"That's a great idea, big brother," Bulla said

"What do you say, mom and dad" Trunks asked

"I'm fine with it," Vegeta said

"Me too" Bulma said

The next battle

"Next is Trunks vs. Pan," Mr. Alonsa said

"Trunks, he is the son of Vegeta and Bulma. Vegeta, he was the man who helped Goku. Bulma, she is the best friend of Goku and her father is the founder of Capsule Corporation." Alonsa said

"Pan, is the daughter of Goku's 1st son. Gohan, who fought Cell with the help of Mr. Satan" He said

"Don't hold back, Pan" Trunks said

"You too, Trunks" She said

"BEGIN!" Alonsa yelled

Trunks rushed at Pan and began to punch her very quickly. Pan dodged every attack and countered it qith a kick to a gut. Pan started to charge her energy and blasted a Kamehameha at Trunks, but he deflected it and blasted his Flame kamehameha. It hit her and then she was hit bt Trunks' elbow at the gut

Trunks roundhouse kick her and blasted an energy awve at her. Pan got consciousness and countered it by her Masenko. They cboth connected and hit Pan

"Wow Trunks, you're strong. But i'm not in my full power yet" She said. She charged her ki and transformed into a SSJ

They continued the battle and Trunks was still in the lead. Pan got angry and quickly transform into a SSJ 2

Pan quickly beaten Trunks. Trunks stood up and said to Pan. "So you've transformed into a SSJ 2. I've already surpassed that. I'll just transform into a Super Saiyan and then you lose" Trunks said. Pan replied. "You're all talk. You didn't even land a hit at me" Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan and they quickly battle. Trunks gave Pan all of his power and beaten her via knockout

"Looks like i've overdid it" He said, he took a Senzu Bean at his bag and gave it to Pan. Pan ate it and grew a very strong Zenkai

"Oh great. I got stronger" Pan happily said

The Z-Fighters went to their hotel and slept for the night. Though in Vegeta, something evil was lurking within. And at space, someone to strong was heading to earth in an Attack Ball

**Me: How do you like the 1st ****chapter?**

**Vegeta: I hate it**

**Me: V..V..Vegeta (Scared)**

**Vegeta: I finally found you. TIME TO DIE (PREPARES FINAL FLASH)**

**Me: RATE PLEASE (Runs Away)**


End file.
